Fire and Frost
by ElfeAsta
Summary: A new being is chosen by Man in Moon to protect children in the world, a being with a completely new power... Will this new Guardian bring tension in the Guardians?
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

Hey there around the globe!

Here's a OCxJack Frost fanfiction, hope you like it!

And don't be to harsh on my spelling/grammar, I'm french canadian!

Thanks to my beta reader Hatsu Haruko, who is currently writing ''First snow, now Frost'' a Reader x Jack frost fanfic!

Enjoy!

xx ElfeAsta

* * *

Fire and Frost

Chapter One- Awaken

Darkness. It is the first thing I saw. And ashes. Everywhere. I felt alone. Even the moon wasn't out. The sky was dark, the air was cold, and everything around me was burnt to ashes; cold ashes.

I got up to my feet and looked around, shivering. A huge, white carpet covered everything in sight. I crouched and touched it, making it melt in the palm of my hand.

"Snow...?" I said to myself.

I carefully stepped on the snow, which, curiously, melted immediately before my bare skin even touched it. My eyes wandered off again and stopped on something I did not see before. An old fireplace, with miniature flames dancing inside it, was still standing among the ashes in which I've awaken. The flames grew bigger and brighter as I came closer, until it was an actual fire. The fireplace, old and faded out, could not support such a heat, and huge blocks of carbonised stone fell to the ground, melting the snow around.

Suddenly, as the now enormous flames would have burnt EVERYTHING, a huge swirl of wind blew out the fire. I froze as I heard a voice behind me, saying:

"Phew! That was a close one! Could have done lot's of damages."

I slowly turned around to see a white-haired boy who was leaning on what seemed to be a walking stick with a curved end. It somewhat reminded me of something, but I had quite not figured out what.

"What, you see me?", he said in a surprised tone, but did not seem to be shocked that I had seen him. "You must be the only one around here." He paused for a bit. "You can't happen to know my name, right?"

"Jack... Frost", I had pronounced it in a whisper, without thinking. This name had popped into my mind as soon as I had laid my eyes on him. He look at me with astonishment and surprise, so I figured out that I WASN'T SUPPOSED to know his name...

* * *

Here y'a go! Hope you like it!

Please, review! I love to see if people like what I write!

Again, thanks!

xx ElfeAsta


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter two- Memories

"Jack... Frost"

"How... how do you know my name?" he asked, confused.

"I... I don't know. Why shouldn't I?" I answered, quite confused myself.

"Nobody ever comes here anymore. It's deserted. We're in northern Canada, in a abandoned portion of Nunavut. Nobody can live here anymore, even less beleive in me"

"What do you mean, 'believe'?"

"As you already know, I'm Jack Frost. The winter spirit who brings snowballs and fun times, blizzards and snow days, in overall; I bring joy to kids! I protect the children of the world, which makes me a guardians.", he explained. "But, there are no more kids left around here. Actually, nobody ever comes here anymore. It's deserted. In fact, why ARE you here?"

I was about to answer that I didn't know myself. My eyes then caught on something Jack Frost had discovered in the ashes, while he was moving things around with his stick. A... blanket?

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

But I wasn't listening anymore. Tiny squares of light covered my eyesight, and I was not standing on ashes anymore, but on a wooden floor. The wind was blowing hard on the window panes, carrying with it huge, heavy snowflakes. Frost covered the windows in beautiful flower-like patterns. In the corner, a table with four chairs. The same fireplace in the center, this time nice and clean. At the back, two beds, with a little boy and an older girl sitting on one, trying to keep warm under a shared blanket. When she lifted her head, I saw that it was... me. With blond hair instead of my red hair, that is.

"Kenna, your father and I are going to the village for some time," a woman said, putting on an old fur coat." We'll try to be back as soon as possible, if Jack Frost lets us move around in all that snow outside!" she laughed and added, with a more serious expression on her face now, "And remember; do not try to light up a fire, okay? It's too dangerous. If ever you feel cold, you can move near the fireplace. But no fires."

My mom and dad opened the door and walked in the snowstorm.

For a while, the past me held her brother in her arms, trying to keep him warm and alive. Even I could feel the temperature in the house; it was so cold... "I hate snow. I hate winter," the past Kenna said, shivering, before falling asleep not long after. The scene changed. Fire. Fire EVERYWHERE. The table, the chairs, the curtains, the floor and ceiling. And in the center, there was a little boy sobbing and trying to explain.

"I woke up because I was cold. I saw you shivering, big sis'! I wanted to heat you up!''

''It's all right Matthew, we gotta go!'' my double answered, panic in her eyes. She got up and held her brother in her arms before sprinting for the door. Impossible to use that way out; the door was condemed by flaming debris. Instead, they both jumped through the window, falling and rolling away in the freezing snow. After a while staying in a cuddled position, Matthew spoke up, faintly;

''Kenna... I'm cold''

''Don't you worry. Um... I'll be right back, I'll get your blanket! Stay here.'' The blond replicate of myself ran back to the house and plunged into the flames.

''No, stupid girl!'' I yelled out to her. ''You're gonna die!''

She did not hear me. She dodged the flames towards her brother's blanket, got it, sprung around and as she was going to jump outside, a huge wood bean fell on her head, knocking her out. All I saw before the vision vanished was a teenage boy, standing in the snow, a curious staff beside him.

And there he was, the same boy who was there that night where Kenna Jensen died in a housefire. That same boy who did not do anything to help her, that same boy who created the blizzard, that same now stood in front of me. That boy was Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilty Or not?

Well hello there! Here's another chapter of Fire and Frost!

well, thats it, I don't have much to say in this author's note...

Oh well, Enjoy!

xx ElfeAsta

* * *

''Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?'' Jack Frost asked, frowning as he approached slowly towards me, worried. ''You look pale... Can I do something to...''

I interrupted him, my tone icy cold. '' Jack Frost... No you cannot do anything to help me whatsoever. I figured out why I knew my name, why you seemed so familiar to my eyes. You are the cause of why the house burnt. You...'' Now it was his turn to interrupt me.

''Woah wait a sec!I could never do such a thing! I protect all of you!''

''That's what I thought, too...'' My eyes were closed, I was standing on the ashes, right hand at my side, palm facing Jack, left hand holding tightly my brother's blanket. I started to feel heat all around me and inside my body, as if a fire was growing in my chest, trying to come out. ''I always thought Jack Frost would watch over us, would protect us. That is how I've lived my childhood. But where were you?''

''Where was I?'' he repeated, coming closer, silently.

''Where were you?'' I have yelled it without knowing it, my eyes opening wide with anger and distress. I couldn't control myself as the anger took possession of my body. ''Where were you when my brother and I freezed to death? Where were you when I pleaded for you to come?''

The heat grew bigger and bigger, stronger and warmer. The cold air became hot, turning and twirling around my now burning body.

''Who are you?!'' asked Frost, backing off because of the heat.

''I'm...'' I answered, confused, and closed my eyes. I did not even know who I was! Then the image of my shivering little brother came into my mind. ''I'm Kenna... Kenna Fire!'' I had yelled it, opening my eyes again. I jumped in surprise as I saw my whole body covered in bright red flames, but curiously I did not feel the heat. Flames licked my arms and legs like huge tentacules of fire. The snow around me in a 5 meter radar had melted out. I felt dizzy...

''Kenna...'' he muttered, his face crisped in sadness. ''I know you. I'm so sorry...''

His sadness hit me right in the heart and soul. He seemed in such a state of sorrow and distress that I did not find the force to feel angry much longer. Slowly, the flames faded away and I crumbeled to the ground, in foetal position, sobbing.

''Let me explain, Kenna.'' He signed as he sat in the lotus position on the snow. ''That night, I was angry at a certain person, Pitch. You might know him as the Boogeyman.''

I did not answer. I did know the man, he was the vilan in the stories my mother used to tell Matthew when he had to go to bed.

''I had lost control of my powers. I tried to repair my doings, I swear I did. Yes, your little brother lit up that fire. I was there, trying to make the fire go out. It did not succed. Then, you two thankfully escaped. But then you got back inside and I wasn't aware of it. I thought you were still with your little brother! Unfortunately, you perished in that fire.'' A tear appeared at the corner of his eyes. I had stopped sobbing to listen to his words, although I couldn't restrain hiccups and small tears to flow.

''Matthew called me. He said my name. I went to pick him up and brought him to your parents, to the village. To safety. I'm so sorry, Kenna, I couldn't do anything for you...''

He got up and approached my now cold body and nealed down next to me. Before I knew it, he brought me into his arms and I gripped onto his hoodie, sobbing again. We stayed like that for a while, and when I calmed down, I realised what I was doing and quickly pushed him off.

''Don't... Don't do that!'' I jumped to my feet, confused about my actions, and sprint towards the forest. As I was about to enter the darkness beyond me, I looked back to see the winter spirit fly upwards in the night. A tear flew on my cheek as I found a hole in a tree big enough to fit my whole body in it and I slowly drift in sleep, my last thoughts was about Jack Frost and his cold but soft touch...

* * *

Sorry for the wait!

Ouuhh... Fire and Frost... the opposites...Hum...

:P see ya soon in another of my chapters!

Hope you like it

xx ElfeAsta


	4. Chapter 4: The Mares

Here's chapter 4!

I love your reviews, people! :)

And a gigantic thanks to my Beta Reader, Hatsu! She's the best teenage writer since a loong time!

enjoy!

xxElfeAsta

* * *

Chapter 4- The Mares

I woke up in a tree, darkness still lurking the outside. I did not know where I was, what time it was nor what I was doing here. And then the memories came back, and my grudge and anger against the winter spirit Jack Frost rose to my heart and mind. Closing my eyes, I tried to contain my frustration, remembering how the fire appeared the day before. Soon afterwards, as I reopened my eyes, I let out a little yelp as I saw the tips of my fingers lighting up the (brindles) in the tree. I swiftly jumped out of the tree, stumbling on the forest grounds, slamming my hands on the snow to make the fire vanish. Afterwards, all I could do or think of doing was curl into a ball and cry. Cry all the pain and loneliness from my body. I don't know how long I stayed like that before someone interfered.

"There, there, little one. Why should someone so small and fragile cry like this? There's no need to shed tears..."

I opened my eyes, quickly wiping off the tears on my cheeks and looked up. There stood a man, all dressed in black. His mesmerising, golden eyes stared kindly at me; seeming father-like. I felt like I should be afraid of him, but he seemed so kind...

"Kenna, was it? My dear child... You are afraid? You don't want to be left alone, abandoned once again, am I right?"

I hesitated to answer:

"Y-yes... How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Pitch. Or you may know me as... The Boogeyman." He smiled cruelly as his hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me upwards. Whilst holding me like this, he forced me to walk besides him, his grip just too tight for me to run away. The fear his name gave me, Boogeyman, made me shiver, cold sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Ahh... I know what happened between you and this boy, Frost. He KILLED your brother..." He insisted on the word "killed". A bit exaggerated, if you ask me. "What a shame, such a wonderful girl, with tremendous powers, crying all over the place because of an insignificant teen."

"What do you mean, my "tremendous powers"?" I asked, while trying to figure out how to get out of his grip.

"We could work together, you know." He continued in a calm voice, ignoring my question. "We can avenge your brother." His offer sounded quite sweet to my ears, as I thought that it might not be a bad idea to join him... after all, he IS the Boogeyman, and he is actually asking me to be his ally. Why refuse?

"You have great power inside of you, all it needs is a little push for it to... Explode. I can help you find this force within you! We can become allies, and together, take your revenge on Frost! Together, we can do much, much more!"

His voice was now harsh and mean, his eyes were no longer comforting and fatherly, they were now of a dangerous, mean golden colour, filled with hatred and anger. I automatically realised how stupid my idea of following him was, and as I felt his hand let go a bit, I quickly twisted my body downwards and fell to the ground. I didn't wait before sprinting back up to my feet and facing him, fists out.

"I would never follow somebody like you, Boogeyman!" Flames started dancing on my arms and my hair caught on fire. I had a tough time to convince myself that it was my fire and that I wasn't truly burning alive. Not once again.

"As you wish, Kenna Fire. If you aren't with me, you are with them...''

Spontaneously, I threw a fireball at him, which missed. Some slither-like, purple sand appeared and took form. It shaped like... a mare. Pitch swiftly jumped on it and disappeared in the darkness of the forest. His last words echoed in my head again for some time after that.

X

"So you are telling us a new spirit has been formed? Why should we worry?"

A big, Russian grand-father-looking man was standing in front of Jack, his fists on his hips. Beside him, a little man eating pudding, a beautiful fairy buzzing around talking to tiny replicates of herself, and a giant bunny, holding his feet to the fire. It was actually North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund, also known as Santa, Sandman, the Toothfairy and the Easter Bunny.

''Why bother? You brought us here for that much? The birth of spirits was never a problem before.'' Bunnymund complained, still freezing from the cold outside.

"You couldn't possibly understand, Cottontail.", Jack retorted to the bunny. "Remember; back in '68? Easter Sunday? In Alaska; there were siblings, inside their house. No heater, no nothing. And guess what my fun did to them; it killed the eldest. Now she's reborn as Kenna Fire, and she pretty much wants to take revenge."

Jack Frost lift his staff to the moon, shining down to them. Everybody froze and stared at Frost for a while, measuring what he said.

''If you are right, Jack, we are in deep trouble. Gling-gling! Prepare the sleight! We are leaving!''

''But... where to?'' asked Tooth, worried.

''To meet Kenna Fire, of course."


End file.
